


The Wandering Lone Wolf and The Omega

by Inane_Rational



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inane_Rational/pseuds/Inane_Rational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an order to things, but Gwaine’s never trusted packs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wandering Lone Wolf and The Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summerpornathon '11 Challenge 3, AU. Kink: rimming, doggie style

He’s never trusted packs. His mother, a lower ranked wolf was run out of her pack by the alpha female for her pregnancy; the alpha male had subsequently killed his father for mating. Yet, here Gwaine stood in the middle of a pack, along with four other male wolves.

The alpha of this pack lost his mate, killed years prior. Arthur, who is the only offspring, seems primed to take his place as the courting ritual with his chosen female, Gwen, soon to commence.

It’s an odd pack but it allows him the opportunity to mate, though the other wolves will think his choice as abnormal, because Merlin is an omega wolf. An outcast amongst the wolves, chased at and bitten on, proven by the markings of many scuffles upon his fur.

Yet he is strangely close to Arthur. Merlin’s rebellious for an omega, and Gwaine’s seen Arthur put Merlin in his place many times with an angry growl or a hard stare, but Merlin would continue to act the fool and trip the beta, earning him a well-placed nip. Many in the pack don’t understand why Arthur continues to permit the omega’s presence; Gwaine on the other hand sees Merlin’s appeal.

This is not the first time Gwaine slinks off with Merlin away from the pack, and when he believes they’re far enough away, Gwaine jumps at Merlin, rolling with him on the ground. They playfully bite at each other’s ears like when they were pups, roughhousing with their siblings. Gwaine lets Merlin dominate him for a bit, on his side with Merlin over him, happily tugging at his ear, passive growls accompanying each pull. When Merlin begins nuzzling at his neck and tugging his fur, he can’t help but quickly up-end Merlin on his back, whom easily goes into a submissive pose with his belly and neck exposed.

Gwaine emits a pleased noise, nosing into Merlin’s belly, sniffing his mate’s lust. He licks the spots where patches of fur are less, licking the scars beneath. He allows Merlin to get up, and they begin circling side by side, rubbing their noses into each other’s muzzle.

When Merlin morphs into his human form, Gwaine isn’t even aware he unconsciously follows suit.

They’re kissing with lips now, wet and noisy. Merlin licks into Gwaine’s mouth and he responds in kind, letting their tongues slide against each other, getting their saliva to mix. He begins to deepen the kiss, holding Merlin’s face and giving small pushes to have him on his back, but his mate pulls away with a laugh.

He knows that twinkle in his eyes, and quickly gives chase when Merlin runs away, daring Gwaine to catch him. They run and laugh, the mossy ground beneath their feet, and the misty forest air coating their skin. Merlin’s quick and nimble, dodging every one of Gwaine’s attempts to catch him, forcing Gwaine to use his skills as a hunter if he wants to catch his prize. He tricks Merlin into a dead-end, the yawning stretch of a tree’s roots creating half a moon, with Gwaine closing any possible escape.

Merlin tries to run around, still smiling wide. Gwaine’s smile must be stretched the same length, as he tackles and rolls Merlin to the ground on his stomach. He growls satisfaction and Merlin joyfully laughs, thinking it strange to hear him growl in human form. Gwaine completely covers Merlin’s body, pressing every inch he can onto his mate’s, trying to slip his hard length into the crevice of Merlin’s arse.

He nips Merlin’s ears, licking the teeth marks that are left behind, and proceeds to follow that pattern down to his neck, shoulders, and along the spine. He pays particular attention to one spot on Merlin’s hip that makes Merlin go crazy, scrabbling at the ground and keening for Gwaine to do more. He can smell that Merlin is as hard as him, rubbing himself along that puckered entrance.

Merlin tries unsuccessfully to lift onto his hands and knees, impeded by Gwaine’s larger weight. When Merlin lift his arse into Gwaine’s grinding, the message is sent and Gwaine lifts off to watch Merlin rise onto his hand and knees, pushing out his arse for Gwaine to take him. Gwaine has an affectionate grin, watching Merlin bite his lips to calm his huffing, the both of them thinking about all the previous times they’ve bounded away to mate, the wandering lone wolf and the omega.

Gwaine kneels behind Merlin, running his hand along Merlin’s flank, putting more teeth marks on him. All along Merlin’s back, there were red marks where he sucked and bit. It is one thing he loves about the human form, how easily they mark.

Merlin whines, telling Gwaine to continue on by spreading his legs wider. And he happily complies, placing his hands on Merlin’s arse to spread and reveal his opening. He presses his face there, reaching out a tongue to get Merlin wet and ready for him. He licks, running his tongue around the rim, feeling the little shivers that Merlin makes and the whimpers he gives. Gwaine tries to push his tongue in as deep as he can, plunging it in and out like he’ll do later with his cock. The thought of it makes him press his face more firmly into Merlin’s arse, his tongue beginning to ache, rubbing his leaking pre-come along his length.

He doesn’t stop until Merlin tells him to, shifting one of his legs back to tap Gwaine’s knee, which he readily complies, wanting to bury deeply inside. Gwaine roughly shift Merlin’s leg into position, holding onto his hips and placing the head of his cock to Merlin.

He pushes in slowly, simply so he can watch how the head of his cock eases past the rim, how the rest of him slides into his mate. Merlin knows better than to try to shift Gwaine’s pace, doing his best to keep steady and not push back, because Gwaine would pull out and make him wait. He’d do it every time, and when Merlin would thrash and try to bite him, Gwaine would dominate him to the ground. So Merlin took the slow fill into his body, feeling the way his bottom stretched and shaped tightly around the hot length.

Merlin’s on his elbows when Gwaine finally bottoms out, the hairs around his member tickling him. Gwaine holds tightly to keep Merlin’s arse against his hips, pressing himself along his back, simply to frustrate him as he rocks his hips.

Merlin begins to whimper almost sounding to be in pain, which gets to Gwaine, because he can see Merlin’s scars more clearly in this form. He lifts up, pulls out, and enters Merlin, revelling in the feel. Gwaine begins to thrust in earnest, his original desire to mate beginning to take hold. He keeps a steady pace, fast and hard to quickly fill his come inside Merlin. It’s his wolf instincts kicking in despite his non-female companion--he can’t help but make sure there’s no chance of another. It takes a while before his thighs begin to burn, the signs of fatigue starting to set in, both of them panting with effort. The sensation of reaching his climax is a sweet liberation, and he keeps thrusting to prolong it. It’s much easier with his come slicking the way, some of it slipping out and down between Merlin’s thighs. Gwaine can smell Merlin’s come, never realizing that his mate reached his own completion.

When the euphoric bliss is gone, Gwaine collapses onto Merlin, enjoying the feel of the sweating body beneath. His soft cock is still inside Merlin, catching their breaths. For Merlin, this is his favourite part: Gwaine’s wet come inside him, Gwaine on top of him, Gwaine breathing right into his ear.

They’ve probably been away too long, and Arthur would reprimand them both. Neither of them can find a way to care.

They’re back in their true forms, too lazy to make a quick run to the lake to wash. Both lap a drink from the water before dipping in. Merlin licks at Gwaine under the guise of cleaning, and he’d let Gwaine do the same if it wasn’t for the fact that even Arthur will run out of patience for them to return.

Gwaine shakes the water from his fur, watching Merlin do the same. They head back, Gwaine trailing behind Merlin in a protective effort to keep him safe. As Merlin walks ahead of him, Gwaine wishes they could walk back in their other forms, simply so he could watch the limp in Merlin’s human gait.  



End file.
